Nal Shabarach
Interessantes Phänomen, wirklich. Nal Shabarach ist der Schüler von Sorane von Shagorath, der ihn von seiner frühesten Jugend an erzogen und trainiert hat und der für ihn seine primäre Bezugsperson als Vater- und Mutterersatz ist. Sorane von Shagorath nützt diesen Umstand hemmungslos aus, um Nal Shabarach (selbstredend sein Magiername, nicht sein wahrer Name) nach Strich und Faden für seine eigenen Zwecke zu manipulieren. Nal Shabarach hat selber nur ganz vage Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit, hauptsächtlich Bilder eines großen Sturmes, alptraumhafte Visionen von einer wilden Meute geifernder Hunde durch die Nacht gehetzt zu werden (seitdem sein panische Angst vor Hunden) und einer weinenden Frau, die ihn in den Armen hält. Eines seiner großen Ziele ist es näheres über seine Familie herauszufinden, insbesondere über jene Frau, von der er überzeugt ist, dass es sich um seine Mutter handelt. Sorane von Shagorath gibt vor, keine Informationen über seine Herkunft zu haben - laut seinen Aussage wurde Nal Shabarach offenbar durch Piraten aus Witchness verschleppt, und Sorane von Shagorath hätte sich des hilflosen Säuglings aus purer Menschenliebe angenommen. Unter der grausamen aber guten Schule von Sorane von Shagorath ist Nal Shabarach zu einem begabten Mitglied des Hauses Nashadar herangewachsen, ein Mann von großem, geradezu pathologischen Ehrgeiz, der seine Ängste und Wünsche gelernt hat, unter einer Maske eisigen Zynismus zu verbergen. Äußerlich ist Nal Shabarach ein trotz mittlere Körpergröße, der gedrungener wirkender Mann mitte Zwanzig, mit eine tiefen, sonoren Stimme, einem wohlgestutzten Kinn- und Schnurrbart mit dunklem Taint, durchdringendem stechenden Blick und bestimmtem herrischen Auftreten. Nal Shabarach fühlt sich regulären Menschen gegenüber weit überlegen und erwartet mit entsprechendem Respekt behandelt zu werden. Nal Shabarch ist trotz seines kompakten Aussehens körperlich eher schwächlich, jedoch von ausgesprochen zäher Gesundheit. ("Wie Leder - schlaff, aber zäh"'', wie Sorane von Shagorath zu höhnen pflegt)Zu seinen angenehmeren Charaktereigenschaften zählt eine große Neugierde und Aufgeschlossenheit gegenüber fremden Ansichten, zu seinen weniger angenehmen das Fehlen nahezu sämtlicher Skrupel. Im Vergleich zu seinem Meister ist er allerdings ein geradezu blütenreiner Engel der Unschuld. Nal Shabarach sieht in der Gründung des Convents eine Gelegenheit seine Kenntnisse und sein hausinternes Prestige zu erhöhen, sowie seinem Meister den Weg zu bahnen und so seine Anerkennung zu erwirken. Nal Shabarach führt stets seinen Animal Companion, Busilis, eine Lassak-Viper, deren Intelligenz er mittles Leechings auf die eines klugen Hundes gesteigert hat, mit sich. Age: 28 Confidence: 5 *Int: + 2 (pratical) *Pres: + 3 (intimidating) *Str: - 1 (weak arms) *Dx: - 1 (clumsy) *Per: 0 *Com: + 1 (argumentativ) *Sta: + 2 (resilient) *Qu: - 1 (slow) Virtues: *Puissant Art with Lis' Agtash'ah (Minor,"Magic") *Improved Characteristics (Minor,General) *Self Confident (Minor, General) *Strong Willed (Minor, General) *Student of the Infernal (Minor, General) *Magus *Long Winded (Minor, General) *Educated (Minor, General) *Piercing Gaze (Minor, General) Flaws: *Animal Companion (Busilis)(minor) *Susceptibility to Divine Power (minor) *Reckless (minor) *Favor (to Sorane von Shogorath) (major) *Fear (dogs) (personality minor) *Weakness (discussions on different magic methods) (minor) *Oversensitive (disrespect) (Personality, minor) Mythic Arts: *Rash'ah: + 4 *Lis'Agtasha'ah + 5 *Haurita'ah + 1 *Athlethics (running) + 1 *Awareness (searching) + 1 *Charm (sardonic wit) + 3 *Craft (Tattoo) + 2 *Folk Ken (peasants) + 2 *Guile (elaborate lies) + 2 *Leadership (Intimidation) + 3 *Ride (pony) + 1 *Swim (short distances) + 1 *Confidence Score + 2 *Teaching (explaining basics of summonings to acolyths) + 2 *Artes Liberales (Ritual Magic) +4 Living Languages: *Barloomi/Local New Aisylian dialect (orders to mundanes) + 5 (literate) *Chornakhan (magic vocabulary) + 3 (literate) *Old Aisylian (magic rituals) + 4 (literate) *Cryenian (runes of control) + 2 (semiliterate) *Philosophiae (moral philosophy) + 2 *Infernal Lore (demons) + 4 *Magic Lore (natural spirits) + 3 *Magic Theory (fine points of Lis'Agtasha'ah) + 4 *Brawl (dagger) + 2 Weapon Score: Dagger (Ini - 1) (Atk + 4) (Dfn + 2) (Dam +2) Dodge (Ini - 1) (Atk n/a) (Dfn +1) (Dam n/a) Fist (Ini - 1) (Atk + 3) (Dfn + 1) (Dam - 1) Court of Thralls: '''Astates - "The Eye": minor spying demon-spirit (invisible);bond to signet ring Abilities - pending ST/Group's approval (bond to maximum range of 300 feet radius around ring) *Infernal Power 3; *Awareness + 6 *Stealth + 6 Special Abilities: incorporal; see the invisible; *'Hankh' -: a very minor fever spirit, bound to Nal Shabarach's dagger; Abilities - pending ST/Group's approval *Infernal Power 1 *Afflict with Fever: + 5 Sta (regular victim), + 10 (anyone cut by Nal Shabarach's dagger) (Medium Wound ?) Busilis: Busilis ist ein 60 cm lange, grüne, mit einer gelben Streifenzeichnung versehene jugendliche Lassak-Viper, die sich meistens um Nal Shabarch herumschlängelt und den Tag friedlich durchdöst. Nachtsüber beobachtet sie (eigentlich ein "er") das Tun ihres Herrn mit gelindem Interesse und erfreut sich daran, die Dienerschaft durch plötzlich (fingierte) Bissattacken zu erschrecken und ab und zu auf Vogeljagd zu gehen. *Cun: + 1 Per: -2 Pre: -6 Com: -6, *Str: -8 Sta: +2 Dex: +3 Qik: +3 Size: -4 Confidence Score: 0 *Virtues and Flaws: Lightning Reflexes, Infamous Qualities: Ambush Predator, Loathsome Appearance, Slippery, Venomous *Personality Traits: Hostile +2, Curious + 1, loyal (Nal Shabarach) + 2 Reputations: Venomous (local) 4 Combat: *Fangs: Init +3, Attack +9, Defense +7*, Damage -6; * +6 to Defense against grapple attacks *Soak: +2 *Fatigue Levels: OK, -1, -3, -5, Unconscious *Wound Penalties: -1 (1), -3 (2), -5 (3), *Incapacitated (4), Dead (5+) Abilities: *Awareness 2 (prey), *Brawl 2 (fangs), *Hunt 4 (birds), *Stealth 4 (stalking prey), *Survival 3 (jungle areas) Powers: *Venomous Bite, 0 Points, Init 0. When the adder attacks, compare its Attack Advantage to the victim's armor Protection (not his Soak). If the adder's advantage is higher, the victim suffers the effects of asp venom as listed in the Poison Table on p. 180 of ArM5, regardless of whether the bite inflicts an actual wound. The storyguide may adjust the required Attack Advantage for special circumstances: for instance, high boots might offer an effective Protection +3 against the adder's special attack even though they don't protect against normal attacks. *Natural Weapons: Fangs: Init 0, Atk +3, Def+1, Dam +1. Category: Personen Category: Anambar